Somedays
by Mr. KP
Summary: After a  year, Tails reflects on the loss of Cosmo, and ponders if he will ever truly get over the loss of his love. Paul McCartney songfic


**So the old version of this story had spelling and structure errors, plus the description was no good. So here it is, redone! Song in the story is the classic Paul McCartney song "Somedays" off of his album Flaming Pie. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It was April 29th, the day that she died. Miles "Tails" Prower gently stroked the thick leaf that had sprang from the small potted plant that was what was left of her. Even through his gloved thumb, he felt the morning dew and smiled weakly.<p>

_Somedays I look_

_I look at you with eyes that shine_

It had only been a year, but her presence still haunted Tails. In that year, he had completely shut himself away for almost a month at first, choosing to surround himself in her remaining essence then go outside and be pressured to forget.

_Somedays I don't_

_I don't believe that you are mine_

After that first month, he did let himself out. There had been an inventor's spark in his ocean eyes that seemed to have fizzled out, though. He seemed extra cautious, always willing to take extra time to improve a safety measure or two.

_It's no good asking me what time of day it is_

_Who won the match or scored the goal_

Cream had said it best: he had "lost his smile". His mind still sharp, he had retorted meanly, "Maybe she took it with her. Ever think of that?" It had hurt her. It made her cry, even.

_Somedays I look_

_Somedays I look into your soul_

Ashamed, he had returned to his sanctuary. The remainder of the year saw him doing general activities, but never playing with his friends. It was as if Tails the cheerful Fox had reverted into the quiet and nervous Miles.

_Somedays I laugh_

_I laugh to think how young we were_

Reluctantly, he took his thumb away from the leaf, those memories of the past year too powerful. Tears had already swam to his eyes, but a hard blink sent them crumbling to the floor. He quickly sprayed some water from a nearby bottle on the plant and turned away, chest heaving.

_Somedays it's hard_

_It's hard to know which way to turn_

Deep down, it embarrassed him. He was nine, he was growing up, and yet here he was, crying like a baby. Every tear was resented and yet so satisfying. He felt too full; a good cry drained him of the horrible burden she had left with him.

_Don't ask me where I found that picture on the wall_

_How much it cost or what it's worth_

None of his friends had cried. Sonic and Knuckles had stayed hard during the final battle, and had already put it out of their minds. Amy, Cream and the Chaotix had moved on, having shed their tears.

_Somedays I laugh_

_I laugh to think how young we were_

Sonic had tried his to best to cheer his friend up. He told him that she wasn't the only one, nor "the one", and that there would be other girls. It had always been strange discussing girls before, but having now felt what it was like to have those kinds of feelings, he felt even less inclined to talk about it, to Sonic's chagrin. But there was definitely one thing he knew for sure; he had loved her.

_We don't need anybody else_

_To tell us what is real_

_Inside each one of us is love_

_And we know how it feels_

Every little thing reminded him of her. A plant called to mind her flowery figure, his blankets brought the same coarse but soft feel that her arms had, and even the tiniest mention of death reminded him of how she was never coming back.

_Somedays I cry_

_I cry for those who live in fear_

He knew, however, that to get over her, he would have to erase her, and it was something that he didn't know if he could. Every time the thought had crossed his mind, he had forced it out of his head with malice. How dare he even think of that!

_Somedays I don't_

_I don't remember why I'm here_

He glanced a glassy eye toward the windowsill where the plant was, which was above a framed picture of him and her, which was next to a hairbrush he had found aboard the Blue Typhoon, having been the only thing in her room. He saw it as a memorial, but Sonic had more accurately named that part of the room a tomb.

_No use reminding me it's just the way it is_

_Who ran the race or came in first_

In that instant, for whatever reason, he became incensed. What was wrong with him! The hairbrush wasn't even something she probably used, or was even important…yet here he was, putting this on a pedestal, like it was an object worth constant adoration. Overcome by that disgust, he walked over to the stand and grabbed the brush, hurling it hard against the wall, chipping the wall slightly.

_Somedays I cry_

_I cry for those who fear the worst_

More tears. They kissed the carpet as he fell to his knees, overcome with his fears, pain and guilt. After a few good minutes, he got to a knee, gazing longingly at the picture of the two of them.

_We don't need anybody else_

_To tell us what is real_

_Inside each one of us is love_

_And we know how it feels_

With a small whimper, he slowly touched the tips of his fingers to the top of the frame, and then slowly pushed it down until the picture was now facing down on the table it stood on. His blurry vision slowly turned to the plant.

_Somedays I look_

_I look at you with eyes that shine_

Once again, the pad of his thumb reached out and touched the lone leaf, her last remaining tie to this world. He had gotten rid of the picture and the brush…did the plant have to go to? To be free of his grief, or let it fester and cloud his life forever. His heart slowly throbbed, agonizing over the decision.

_Somedays I don't_

_Oooh, I don't believe that you are mine_

He seized the pot in his hands, mulling over his choices. There was no chance she'd be coming back-the scientific side of his brain knew this for certain-but at the same time, it _was _her…tinier, with no voice, but still _her._

_It's no good asking me what time of day it is_

_Who won the race or scored the goal_

No. He couldn't do it. If she was to have anything to commemorate her roles in winning the fight for the galaxy, what better than her own seed? He placed it back on the windowsill, the plant immediately lapping up the precious rays the sun graciously shined down in the morning light.

_Somedays I look_

He felt so stupid. It was time to apologize to his friends for his actions. He reached for his nearby portable phone to dial Cream's number. He knew he had hurt her the worst, and it hurt him every day to know that he did. Maybe he'd invite her over for lunch and a long talk, or better yet, maybe he'd stop by her house and talk. His mind buzzed with ideas as he dialed, soon hearing the familiar dial tone. As he waited, his eye caught the plant, looking nothing short of majestic in the grip of the sun.

_Somedays I look into your soul_

"Goodbye, Cosmo…"

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review, true believers!<strong>


End file.
